The New Heroes of Olympus: The New Prophecy
by Iluvleo13
Summary: Pearl, Henry, Gem, Jewel, Sammy, and Henry. What do they all have in common? They are all the children of the famed seven Heroes of Olympus. What will happen when a new prophecy is issued, one that sees them battling Tartarus? And what will happen when one of the sevens own children turn to the dark side? Will an unlikely hero rise to save the day? Please R(&R) to find out.
1. Chapter 1 (Pearl's POV)

Pearls POV

I guess most of the general weirdness started to happen on the day my mom and dad told me I was a legacy. At first I didn't believe them. I mean, powers? Multiple gods? What baloney. But by second period health, that changed BIG-TIME!

As usual, I met my best friend Sammy by the front door waiting for me to arrive so he could launch into one of his useless tyrades about what? I honestly never listened. His eyes gleamed as he spoke,

"Pearl! You'll never guess what!"He said excitedly. Or regularly, that is. He is always excited. Born with that magical gift of ADHD. He got that gift bad.

"What?"

"My dad and I are working on something SO big, and you will never guess what it is!"

"Again, Sammy Valdez! Hurry up and tell me already! The bell rings in like 5 minutes."

"Actually in 4 minutes 8 seconds, 7 seconds, 6 seconds, 5 seconds, 4 seconds…"

"I get it. Just," I sigh, "What are you working on that's sooo big."

He bursts out, "A little mechanized dragon. Dad wants to call him Festus Jr. except that there was no senior, and Festus means happy, so it's weird. But it's all synced to this weird little chip thing he implanted in an Xbox remote. I think he's crazy."

"Well if he is, then, that would explain you." The bell rings, and we each head of to our respective period one classes. I have swim team, and he has robotics. Even though he's 3 years younger than me, Sammy is definitely a certified genius. Plus, he is REALLY good for comic relief. And he makes me feel better about myself since he is definitely crazy.

I think about my phone call with my parents earlier this morning. Since my dad was a celebrated Olympic swimmer, and my mom the architect, historian, astronomer, and doctor forever by his side, I was sent to live with my "uncle" Leo. Who is definitely crazy. I figured they were just pranking me, since they love to do that. I hurried to my first period class, which was of course, swimming.

As I walked through the halls, I saw my friend Jewel, who had pretty long curly black hair, light tan skin, and slightly almond-shaped eyes. She was off to her geology class. Her mom was the celebrated archaeologist Hazel Levesque-Zhang, who had already found about 10 fossils, and dozens of precious gems, which was more than many people ever found in their lifetime. Her dad was the famous Olympian archer, Frank Zhang, but he wins all his medals for Canada, not the USA. Unlike her mother, she was really outgoing, and one of the most flamboyant, and outgoing people at my school. She is really popular.

About 20 minutes into my class, the intercom crackled, and mumbled something unintelligible. My swim coach yells, "Captain Jackson!"

"Yes?"

"The office called you for dismissal." That was strange. Usually my parents don't let me let me leave school early. My parents, or specifically my mom, hates for me to miss educational value time.

I stop by my locker to get my things for dismissal.

When I got to the office, I saw that Sammy, Jewel, her twin Gem, Henry Grace ( the jerkface), Fawn, and Chuck.

"Are we in trouble?" I ask. The Jerkface is known for causing fights. And usually Sammy, being the crazy kid that he is, tries, may I repeat, "tries", to finish them.

The principal frowns,

"No, but all of your parents are here, well, except for you Ms. Jackson, but your aunt is here for you." She must be talking about aunt Bianca, who is my dad's stepsister.

"Okay." I was used to it. As I said, my parents are freaking famous. Of course, I definitely was NOT prepared for what was outside.

It was a giant warship, in THE FREAKING MIDDLE OF OUR SCHOOL'S COURTYARD! AND NOBODY WAS FREAKING OUT!

"What I'm guessing is that that is just an illusion, or else, I am going CRAZY." I say.

Sammy laughs, "How is this bad!? This is awesome! We would like, charge people money for like, Sammy's Cruise Liner! We could be rich." I sigh at his stupidity,

"Most of us," I look pointedly at Jerkface, "ARE rich, Sammy. Including you." He frowns,

"Well we could be gazillionaires." I sigh again,

"That isn't a real number," as having been told this a thousand times from my mom, "and we should really be focusing on the fact that there is A GIANT SHIP in the middle of our school, and NO ONE is reacting."

"We already know," said Jewel, Gem, and Jerkface.

"I was born with special sight," said Bianca. "So that means…" she prompted me,

"That my parents were telling the truth. Normally, I wouldn't be inclined to believe you, but, hey, there is a FREAKING GIANT SHIP! For the hundredth time, and how come they can't see it?"

"The Mist," she explains, "Unlike other mortals, I can see through it."

"Who cares about the mistiness, the better question, is who built this hulking beauty?!"

"I did." It was Sammy's father, Leo Valdez! I could only think of one thing to sum up my thoughts.

"What the HECK!"


	2. Chapter 2 (Grace's POV)

Where do I even begin? I guess I'll start from the beginning.

It was a pretty normal day to begin with. I was doing me normal thing, hunting small squirrels and other mammals with my dogs, Spring and Fall. I live in the woods, long abandoned by the rest of society. I don't even remember my parents that much, just that they abandoned me when I was 8. Then two dogs came out of nowhere. At first, I was petrified. I was a little kid, all alone. After a while, though, I realized that they were protecting me. I lived with them ever since. Where were we? Oh, right. I was just hunting down squirrels and minding my own business. The sun was high in the sky. I was making my way back to our den when I heard people talking.

"Um, are you sure this is Camp Half-Blood?" A voice said. It was a deep voice, probably a male. I haven't seen any other people in five years, so this startled me.

" This isn't Camp Half-Blood!" Another voice accused. This one was a higher, more feminine voice. A female.

"George! Martha! Where are we?" A third voice called, a much deeper voice. It sounded like he was in his 40's or 50's. I eventually located where they were. They were to my left, behind a few trees. I hid behind a bush. There were two young adults, both about thirty years old, one male and female. The male had dark brown hair and sea-green eyes. He had on a purple shirt that said Camp Jupiter. He looked calm yet powerful, and stood tall, like he wasn't afraid of anything. The female, on the other hand, looked irritated. She had flowing, dirty blond hair, with dark brown eyes. She had on an orange shirt that said Camp Half-Blood. She looked like she was going to strangle someone. There was another person, a man that seemed old yet still had a gleam of liveliness in his eyes. He wore a brown uniform and long shorts. His curly hair stuck out around his brown cap. From his looks he looked like he was in his mid-thirties, but somehow seemed elderly. In his hand was a staff-like object with two snakes on it. At first I thought they were fake, but then I saw one coil around the staff. Those were _real snakes?!_ Who were these people? After a while, though, I noticed that I have seen him somewhere else, but where? When I was little?

 _Working on that,_ a voice hissed. I was completely startled. No one seemed to say that. _We can't seem to find where we are,_ the voice said. It took me a while to figure out that the snakes were talking. In my mind. Talking snakes? In my mind? I was pretty sure I was dreaming.

"What do you mean, "You can't seem to find where we are?" I thought you were the god of traveling!" The female yelled.

"I am! I'm just having some technical difficulties!" The older man shouted back. He seemed to glow a powerful vibe.

I decided that I couldn't hide any longer. I came out of the bushes. "Who are you guys?" I called. I probably shouldn't have done that.

The younger man suddenly had a sword in one hand and pinned me down. Spring and Fall quickly jumped up to protect me. The woman quickly stabbed at them with a dagger that appeared out of nowhere, but they somehow avoided all the attacks and disarmed her, leaving her defenseless. They didn't attack, though, which I was grateful of, just made sure that she couldn't reach her dagger. The older one just stood there, watching as his staff turned into a wicked-looking blaster. The snakes on the staff also shrink, small enough to fit the length of the blaster.

"What the-" The woman started, but my dogs cut her off. They growled and snapped at her. I was also very alarmed, but I somehow got the sense that they wouldn't hurt us.

"It's ok, Spring. Down, Fall. I'm sure they wouldn't hurt us," I called, hoping to calm them. It worked. They sat down, but I was sure that they still shot her death looks.

"Who are you?" The man who pinned me down asked. I was startled. Who am I?

"No, who are you?" I asked back. He looked like he was going to cut my throat right then, but seemed to calm down.

"Hey, do you think she can see him?" the woman asked the man pinning me down, pointing to the older man.

"What do you mean? Of course I can see him! I'm not blind, you know!" I shouted back. I was getting tired of this. What did they want from me?

"You can see me?" the older man asked, "But…"

"But what?" the women asked.

"Noth-nothing important," he answered too quickly. He was clearly lying, but I didn't care. I wanted to know why they were here and my this person has a sword to my neck anyway.

"Look, why are you here?" I yelled.

"Because someone got us lost," the woman said accusingly. The older man looked like he wanted to blast her.

"Ok, ok, guys, calm down, we need to know who this girl is," the man pinning me down said.

"What do you want from me?" I shouted at him, "Get away from me!"

"I will if you promise to not run away the moment I let go," he answered, "And don't even try to escape." I wanted to sprint away as fast as I could once I was free, but another look at the blaster thing the older man was holding sent shivers down my spine.

"Ok, fine. But don't hurt my dogs, either," I reply. The man gets off of me and I sit down. "Come here, Spring and Fall," I called to my dogs. The slowly walked up to me, still growling at the woman.

"What's your name?" the man asks me.

"Grace," I answer. I nervously pushed back my long hair. I mean, he did just try to kill me.

"How old are you?"

"13, I think."

"Who are your parents?"

"I don't really remember too much. I know that they abandoned me here when I was eight, though," I admitted.

"Okay, then." He thought for a while. "Where did your dogs come from?" he finally asked.

"I don't know, just that they protected me and hunted me food to eat. I quickly befriended them," I answered. "Okay, my turn. Who are you?"

"My name is Percy Jackson."


	3. Chapter 3 (Jewel's POV)

_**Jewels POV**_

I guess I really started to believe in the world of demigods, about five years ago, when I first saw a hellhound. That was when my mom and dad told me and my twin sister Gem that we were demigods. Like Sammy, we're really smart, so we skipped 2 grades, to be in 6th grade. Well, Pearl thinks we're really smart. It's really just an elaborate trick of the mist. A reason for us to protect her, until she learns about her being a legacy. Before I moved to New York, I lived in New Rome, with my parents. It was actually really fun, with the war games and everything. And being he daughter of a Praetor, or a resigned one anyway. My real specialty is science, most importantly anthropology, geology, and biology. I guess that comes from my parents. Seeing as I am descended from Pluto and Mars. Maybe the war god part of me is what fuels my wanderlust?

( _ **A/N: Daughter of Hazel: bones + rocks. I don't know why I did biology though.**_ )

For Gem, it's her flexibility, and incredible eye. She's the 2-time, Junior gymnastics champ, and the 5-tine junior archery champ. I've won the science bowl 6 times.

I was snapped out of it when Pearl yelled, "What the HECK!" I smirked.

"What?" I laughed, "Don't tell me it's weird that your best friend's dad is the designer of a thousand foot worship, and no one but you is surprised about its existence. That's DEFINITELY normal, and I can relate, and all, but, we have to get on the ship now. We have to go somewhere.

"And I promise," I continued, "All of your questions will be answered."

We boarded the Argo III, everyone at awe.

Unlike my twin sister, Gem, I wasn't really worried about Pearl. Like her mom, the famed Annabeth Chase, and her dad the famed Percy Jackson, she was smart, courageous, and loyal. I guess I sort of look up to her. I freaked out way more when I learned the truth. Of course I learned it at 5 when- not important.

Anyway, not only do me and my sister think different, we act different, and look different too. I look most like my mom, with my tan skin, and long curly brown hair. I love adventure, anything having to do with monsters, even though I'm not allowed to fight any anyway. My mom is so overprotective, she won't even let me stay at Camp Half-Blood by myself for more than one night. Gem looks more like my father with pale, milky skin, and shoulder-length ruler straight cinnamon-colored hair.

As we board the ship, I run straight to my cabin, remember the meeting my mom told me we were going to have, and ran straight back to the Mess Hall. (honestly, I don't see Sammy's infatuation with the ship is, it's a complete maze!) I wait for the others to arrive.

I wish my parents were here. It's always nice to have them good-naturedly bickering in the background, talking about this and that. Currently, they are back in New Rome where I lived until I was-

"All right." I didn't notice Leo come in, joined by Henry's parents Jason and Piper Grace. "You're probably wondering why you are here."

"Yeah," Sammy intercedes, which he does a lot in school, "But more importantly-" Leo shoots him a silencing look, oddly serious. Of course, he should be.

Piper and Jason's faces looked solemn as he proceeded, "As I was saying, you're probably wondering why you are here and why. As of 10 days ago, our camp Oracle Rachel Dare issued a new prophecy. A prophecy about you. At least given the information we have, and the oracles sense of foresight, we think it is:

" _The offspring of the seven_

 _Will answer the fall_

 _The one spawned from evil_

 _Will diminish darknesses' call_

 _One shall die a death, complete with no pain_

 _While the one who is trusted least will prevail once again"_

He finishes, and sighs, "It...it has been decided that you kids will go on the quest, since you are most likely the kids the prophecy spoke of. Since we don't know when this prophecy is happening, this year, the next, 30 years from now, we all agree there must be a quest. That's why we have to get you kids back to Camp Half-Blood as soon as we can." He pauses, and Pearl, as obstinate as ever, stands up,

"What!? Why!? You just expect me to come on some random quest with you! Listen, I've known you all my life, and I trust you and all, but where are my parents? Surely my mom wouldn't want me to miss school for weeks! And no offence, but I'm pretty sure quests can be deadly!" Her grey eyes flash, and she storms out. I follow. Maybe I can make her stay, after all, if our enemy is who Rachel thinks it is, then, we'll definitely need one descended from Poseidon, and Athena.

"Pearl, come back!" I call. She turns,

"No, thank you, okay? I honestly don't want to do any of this! I don't believe this! This is preposterous! This makes no sense, and frankly, I am pretty sure dead people can't graduate college!" I laugh,

"You'd be surprised. And don't worry about the school stuff, or the dying, the Mist will take care of everything." It really won't, but, once Pearl goes on this quest, I'm pretty sure school won't be the center of her worries anymore. Especially since Rachel thinks, and her guesses are usually correct or very accurate, that one of our enemies might be Tartarus. Or even the great Nyx herself. Hence the "darkness" part of the prophecy. "Will you please join us? Besides, if you don't, who will keep Sammy in-check?" At the mention of her best friend, she perked up. Her eyes darken, as she considers what I just said.

"Fine, as long as I'm only gone one week." I nod eagerly, as she adds, "But, that is not a promise! You'll just have to wait until my parents get here, and then I'll make my final decision." I nod. She'll understand once she learns what's at stake. She has to. Otherwise, well, we'll all die. And seeing as one of our foes might be Tartarus, even that won't save us.


	4. Chapter 4 (Grace's POV)

**A/N when you're reading Grace's chapters, don't expect much info about her, hers will be really short, and vague.**

Grace's POV

After some quick introductions, I lead them to my den. It's a small cave carved out by a river long ago, in the side of cliff. It's nice and cozy, and honestly, I can't remember ever having been anywhere else. Just this one place. I sat on the bed I made. Percy introduced Annabeth, the women my dogs are growling at, and Hermes, the older guy.

"I think she's a demigod," Annabeth said.

"A what?" I asked.

"Have you ever heard of the Greek gods before?" Percy asks.

"I think so. I know there's Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Aphrodite, Ares, Hephaestus, and a bunch others that I can't remember," I answer, "I think I heard of them when I was smaller."

"There's also Athena, Hermes, Dionysus, Demeter, Hera, Apollo, and Artemis," Annabeth added.

"Okay, so…?" I prompted.

"Long story short, we're real," Hermes says.

"Uhh…" I say, trying to process everything. "So you're saying that there are a bunch of Greek gods looking over us right now and that I'm supposed to believe everything you say?"

"Yes," Hermes answers.

"Why should I believe you?" I ask. I mean, I did _just_ meet him.

"Because it's true," Hermes answers.

"Ok, I'll believe you for now." I say slowly. "You just said 'we're real', right? That means you're a god?"

"Yep," he answers.

"So you're Hermes, and you can blast me to pieces, like, right now?" I ask.

"Technically, yes, but you're godly parent probably won't be too happy," Hermes said.

"I have a godly parent?" I ask.

"We think so," Annabeth said.

"What does that mean?" I ask, "That one of my parents is a god?"

"Yep, and the other is a mortal," answered Percy.

"Are you guys demigods, too?" I ask.

"Yep, I'm the son of Poseidon," Percy introduced, "And my wife, Annabeth, is the daughter of Athena."

"What does that mean for you?" I ask.

"It means that I can control water, swim really fast, call aquatic animals, make myself dry, and a bunch of other cool stuff," he says.

"Then who's my godly parent?" I ask.

"We don't know," Percy says, "Although your dogs suggests that your parent's someone good with animals."

"Okay, so, why are you here?" I ask.

"Because we went on a trip and _someone_ was supposed to send us to Camp Half-Blood, not wherever this is," Annabeth said accusingly.

"You make it really hard for me not to send you to Hades right now," Hermes growled.

"Guys, calm down, let's not fight over this. As long as we can get back home, we're good," Percy said calmly. Neither Annabeth nor Hermes looked too pleased, but they both shut up.

"Do you live at this 'Camp Half-Blood' or what?" I asked.

"We use to live there in the summer every year, sometimes even full year round, until that one fateful year when we decided to go to college and all that stuff because we decided we had enough adventures for a while. I now sometimes live at my own house in New York and sometimes live at our other house at Camp Jupiter," Percy informs me.

"Wait, you go on adventures?" I ask, "That sounds like fun."

"No, it isn't. The gods send you on quests to do things for them and it usually contains a lot of monsters and giants and whatnot. You can die any second. Kind of reminds me of that one quest before Zeus decided to close Olympus down-"

"I'm kindly going to pretend that I didn't hear anything you just said because if I did, I would have to pulverize you," Hermes said sternly.

"Okay, okay, I didn't say anything," Percy apologies.

"Good. Let's move on," Hermes says.

"Ok. What happens now?" Grace says.

"Hermes, can you actually teleport us to Camp Half-Blood now? All of us?" Annabeth asks Hermes.

"She wasn't part of our agreement," Hermes says, clearly referring to me.

"If you do this for us, I won't say anything about how the god of traveling got lost," Percy pleaded, flashing a winning smile.

"You won't dare," Hermes growled. He shook his head. "Fine. But a peep from you, and I'll turn you into an ant!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure it won't come to that!" Percy said, cheerfully.

"Wait, you're taking me to Camp-Half Blood?" I ask.

"Yep! I'll show you everything!" Percy said, "My wife here redesigned the place after Octavian tried to start World War III between the Greeks and the Romans. Best architect ever," he boasted.

"Thanks, but I want to be on our way," Annabeth said, impatiently.

"Wait! I want to bring my dogs!" I blurt out, "Can I?" Hermes looked like he was going to say something, but Percy cut him off.

"Yeah, that's fine! Won't be a problem!" he said, avoiding Hermes's eyes. Hermes was giving him a dirty look.

"Percy, I'm not too happy," Hermes says. Percy just shrugs him off.

"Ok! Let's go!" Percy says, cheerfully. Hermes shook his head.

"Why did I agree to this again?" he mumbled under his breath. They all got up, so I did too. My dogs lose interest in Annabeth and come to my side. I had just enough time to take a last look at my home for five years before the world dissolved around me.


End file.
